Itachi Uchiha 'Drabbles'
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: 16&up // Short little drabbles, usually less then 1,000 words. Usually includes the OC; Hikari. Just for when I have no ideas for MDR xD But I still feel like writing about Itachi.


* * *

_Glisten_

**Takes place in normal Naruto world.**  
**Inspired By:** Uh, just random bored xD  
**Genre:** Fluffy, Romance  
**Length:** About 700-ish words  
**Main Characters:** Hikari & Itachi Uchiha.

Author Note:  
_So, like it was originally suppose to be 100 words.  
Then I went over, so I was like 'Hey! 500 words it better!'  
Well, then I went over again and was like 'OH FORGET IT!'  
I just went until I was satisfied and wanted to stop e.e  
So there you have it.  
Hope you enjoy!  
XD_

* * *

Hikari sat on the moist glistening grass, her hair ruffled by the soft wind. The rich blue sky was clear of any looming clouds. Yet the grass was still damp from the night shower. She had carefully placed a blanket over the wet grass, saving herself from any contact with it. Leaning back, she stared up at the sky before closing her eyes for a brief moment. Upon opening them she was met with the familiar gray orbs of Itachi Uchiha. Squeaking, she sat up. "Don't surprise me like that!" "I'm sorry." He laughed, clearly his apology wasn't as sincere as she wanted.

Sitting down beside her, he gave her an honest smile. "I didn't think you'd show up." Hikari closed her eyes again, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. "It was harder then I thought to break away from my father's lecture." Itachi muttered, tilting his head up towards the sky. "I can believe that." A chuckle slipped through her lips. Itachi's eyes wandered to her peaceful figure. His eyes roamed over the features of her face, checking for any changes in the small time span that they had been apart. He found that she had some sort of substance on her cheeks. The unknown residue seemed to glisten when the sunlight reflected off of it.

Inspecting it closer, Itachi leaned his face a few inches from hers. His hot breath tickled her skin, causing her eyes to open slowly. "What's wrong?" A puzzled look crossed her face. "There's this strange┘" He couldn't quite find the words to describe it. "Glistening substance┘ on your cheeks." Hikari remained still as Itachi delicately swiped his thumb over her cheek, gathering the material for further inspection. Rubbing it between his thumb and index finger, he found it was slightly sticky, with a few rough particulars mixed in.

Hikari pushed herself up onto her elbows. "It's face glitter. Some of the girls put it on me." She then reached into her left pocket and produced a small round compact container. Popping it open, she held it up for Itachi to see. Clear glistening glitter shimmered as the sun reflected off of it. Itachi's eyebrows raised in slight interest. "What exactly is it used for?" Hikari sat up fully now, sliding her index finger against the glitter. "I guess to make you more attractive to your boyfriend." She shrugged as she patted it onto her right cheek.

"They also gave me some shiny lip-gloss." She rummaged around in her left pocket again until she produced another container. Popping the top off of the longer container, she slid it across her upper and bottom lips. She softly smacked her lips together, making a popping noise. "It sure makes you glisten and gleam a lot." Itachi raised a brow. "It kinda tastes like cherry, but I don't--" Hikari was cut off by a pair of lips colliding with hers in an intense kiss. The force of the kiss pushed her onto her back. "M'hm." Was all he said after breaking the kiss.

Hikari was slightly dazed as she went to sit up, only to be halted by another kiss. This time, Itachi's tongue snaked across her lower lip. Surprised, she gasped just slightly, yet enough to give him the opportunity to glide his tongue into her mouth. Just as the young Uchiha was crawling on top of the stunned, yet excited girl, they both were interrupted. "Itachi!" A man's voice called. "Itachi, your father's looking for you!" The man called again.

Itachi yanked away from her, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He cursed under his breath at the impeccable timing of his comrade. "You┘ Better go." Hikari breathed out, appearing more breathless then ever. He scoffed before leaning over and giving her a very tender peck on the lips. "See you tonight." He smirked before disappearing.

**:- - -:**

"What took you so long, Itachi?" A man questioned suspiciously. "Training." Itachi muttered without much emotion. "Really now?" The man smiled innocently. Itachi sent him a glare, "Why would you think otherwise?" The man shrugged, "I believe you. You were training your tongue, right?" The odd question had Itachi dumbfounded. "That would definitely explain the lip-gloss on your lips. I bet you were doing some rubbing with that training partner of yours." He winked, also motioning to the glistening glitter on Itachi's right cheek. "I will kill you, Shisui." The aggravated Uchiha muttered before going ahead.


End file.
